Death in Paradise
by indigosky17
Summary: When DI Goodman's niece (Megan) and nephew's (Felix, Theo and Alex) turn up in Honore with Alex's girlfriend in tow, it's a lovely surprise but a death turns the family reunion into murder inquiry. Can DI Goodman keep a straight head and crack the case when it's personal?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Megan gripped the arm rests of her seat tightly as the plane came in to land in Saint Marie. She heard Alice laugh next to her brother. "Your sister is a scaredy cat," she teased.

"shut up Alice. Megan is travel sick, there's a difference," Alex said as his cousins leaned forward to look over the seat at Megan.

"I thought she'd got over this when we went to Brazil?" Theo asked curiously. Alex shrugged.

"Clearly not," he said as a flight attendant came over to tell Theo and Felix to sit back in their seats during the landing.

The plane landed without any implications and Megan was the first person off the plane with her hand luggage. The others all looked at each other and shrugged. They headed off the plane and began to follow along behind Megan, who they eventually found on a bench halfway between the plane and the luggage reclaim.

"I hate flying," Megan said her face still very pale. Felix walked over to his cousin and hugged her.

"Aw come on Meg. Four weeks in the sun. And a chance to visit Uncle H," he said. "What's not to look forward too?" he asked.

Megan glanced at Alex before replying. "The flight home," Megan replied making everyone laugh. She sighed. "Alright. Let's go get the luggage, pick up the car and head to Honore," she said standing up shakily and following the signs to luggage reclaim. Between them they found their luggage and headed off to the car hire, picking up the small ford that Alice was going to drive them in as well as picking up their villa keys.

**A/N: I originally tried to write this, hit a block, removed it and am starting again. Indie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**One**

DI Goodman was the first person into work on Monday morning. He'd just settled down at his desk when there was a knock on the station door and a group of five people walked in. He looked up from his desk and stared, shocked. "Hi Uncle H," a very familiar boys voice said. Humphrey stood up from behind his desk and walked around it.

"Urm... well this is a bit of a surprise," he said still in shock. "well, urm, how are you all?" he asked.

Theo smiled. "We're good Uncle H. We decided to go on a cousin bonding holiday and decided Saint Marie would be as good as anywhere," he said.

"Plus we get to see our favourite uncle," Megan added.

Humphrey had got over his initial shock. "Well it's great to see you Theo and Meg. You too Lex and Felix. And you brought Alice as well Lex," he said. "Well come take a seat. As you can see I'm on my own at the moment. Well I suppose you can't Megan," he added.

Megan rolled her eyes and made her way tentatively towards the chairs he'd pointed at. Humphrey grabbed his niece's elbow and led her to his chair. "I'm not disabled," Megan said sourly.

"I know," he said. "Shall I get us drinks?" he asked and not waiting for a reply, stood up and got them all a bottle of water from the fridge.

While he was doing this, Florence walked in. "Good morning Inspector," she said before pausing and really looking at the person in the Inspector's chair. "Who are you and what are you doing in DI Goodman's chair?" she asked looking at the red-haired girl with freckles that was sat there surrounded by four other people. "And who are all these others?" she said alarmed. Before Megan could reply Humphrey answered for her.

"Ah Florence, these are my niece and nephews, Megan, Theo, Felix and Alex. The other girl is Alice who is Alex's girlfriend," Humphrey said handing out bottled water to everyone.

"It's lovely to meet you Florence," Megan said her eyes focused on a wooden post in front of her.

"Urm, Meg..." Humphrey started before twisting her head slightly so she was looking at Florence. "That's Florence. You were looking at a post."

Megan blushed. "Sorry. I'm partially blind. I can see outlines but not properly and I can't see in colour either," she said smiling weakly.

"Don't worry about it Megan. I have had plenty worse from other people than being mistaken for a post," Florence said sitting down at her desk and Megan attempting to follow the movement. "Sir. If you want to take time off to spend with your family you can. We're very quiet at the moment as you know," she said.

Humphrey looked at his family. "No it's alright," he said.

"Oh please Uncle H. It's one of the reasons we came here. To spend time with you," Alex said. "Megan's making a curry for lunch," he added knowing that would entice him to come.

"You cook Megan?" Florence asked. Megan nodded.

"Yeah. My brother has to get out the ingredients and make sure I know what is what but other than that, I'm alright at cooking," Megan said. She stood up. "Please Uncle H. It would mean a lot," she said.

"Alright, Florence you're in charge. If there is any change in crime status, I want to know about it," he said picking up his case. He followed the five of the kids out and almost walked into Dwayne and Fidel. "Ah, Dwayne, Fidel. Florence is in charge. These are my family. I'm off to their villa for lunch. I'll explain later," he said hurriedly realising his nephews were getting further away and having to hurry after the boys. Megan was taking her time with Alice's help. As the girls approached the car, there was a loud squeal of brakes and a scream. DI Goodman ran over to Megan who was screaming at the fact that Alice had just been knocked down by a car. An ambulance was called and Alice and Alex were taken to hospital in the ambulance. The twins, Megan and DI Goodman jumped into the rented car and drove to the hospital to wait for her.

Once at the hospital they found Alex who was sat in the waiting area. "They've said she'll be fine. It's just a few bruises and maybe a broken rib or two," he said. Megan hugged her twin tightly.

"Well that's good. At least she's fine," she said. Alex nodded.

"You got here quickly," Alex stated.

"Yes, I think Theo was speeding but I was little bit more concerned with getting here than making a note of the speedometer so be grateful Theo," Humphrey said.

Theo chuckled. "If it wasn't for the fact I know you will get me out of any scrapes I get into while here Uncle H I would have driven perfectly reasonably," Theo joked. Megan shook her head as she made her slow way to a seat to sit in.

They sat in reasonable silence for a while. "Great start to this holiday isn't it?" Felix said. Megan nodded.

"Yeah but at least there's been no permanent damage yet," Megan said gesturing to herself. Everyone mumbled their agreement.

Finally Alice emerged. Alex jumped up to help her. "Alex I'm fine. I don't need help. I'm just a bit sore and I have a headache," she said. "let's go home." Everyone nodded.

"you know I can help you take legal action against it," Humphrey said.

"Thanks Humphrey but I'll be fine," Alice said as they all made their way out the hospital. They all got in the car and drove up to the villa on the near side of the island.

Once they had returned to the villa Megan made her way to the kitchen with Alex who laid out the ingredients for her special curry she was cooking for everyone. Alice, wincing slightly as she walked, took Humphrey out onto the veranda and the twins headed to the TV, closely followed by Alex once he had helped set Megan up.

**A/N: This is still build up to the actual death that will take place. Indie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two**

"Are you sure you don't want help?" DI Goodman said entering the kitchen a short while later with Alice. Megan shook her head as she poured some curry powder into some water.

"I'm going to bed," Alice said.

"Do you need help with your pills?" Megan asked. Alice nodded and the pair left the kitchen together. DI Goodman inspected the kitchen. Megan was doing a chicken curry from the looks of it. There was onion, chicken, chickpeas, potato, curry powder, several spices and then a teaspoon, tablespoon, paring knife and meat knife out on the side for her to cook with. DI Goodman left the kitchen and watched the boys for a bit. They could hear Megan talking to Alice.

"That's two isn't it? No more or less?" Megan asked Alice.

"It's perfect Megan. You are so protective of me. I wouldn't take too many," Alice said. There was a pause and then the sound of a light going off.

"Rest Alice. You need it. I'll get Alex to wake you up when it's dinner," Megan said. She appeared next to the TV after leaving the corridor. She saw all three boys there. "Typical you three. It's sunny outside, we have a guest and you lot are…" she turned to face the TV and squinted, "watching Jeremy Kyle." She shook her head and headed back into the kitchen. "Uncle H, can you just hand me the meat knife please otherwise I'll pick it up the wrong end and we'll end up in hospital again." DI Goodman went into the kitchen and handed her the knife.

"You sure you don't want help," he asked.

"I'm sure. Go out onto the veranda. Talk to me, explain what you can see," Megan said, reaching with her other hand to find the chicken. She found it, picked it up and put it on the chopping board. Humphrey headed onto the veranda as Megan started to chop.

"Well there's the sea. It's big and blue. You can see little crests of the wave. The white bits if you remember. Then there's a bit of the beach in view. And some multi-coloured shacks renting water skis and surfboards and selling beach things like beach balls, buckets. I can see some people but they look like stick insects. Then there's the island itself. It's hilly and green, you'd love it with your love of nature," Humphrey described.

"Sounds amazing," Megan said from behind him. "I'd finished the cooking about halfway through your description," she said when he spun round to face her. "Thought you might like a drink," she said offering him a bottle of orange juice.

"Thanks Megan," he said. He took the bottle off her and sat in one of the chairs near the pool. Megan joined him in one nearby. "It's so peaceful here," Humphrey said.

Megan nodded. "It's why we picked it, it's hardly used by tourists," Megan said. "I mean that's what the holiday rep said."

"No and she's right. It's one of the quietest areas of Saint Marie," Humphrey explained. Megan smiled. "How are you Megan?" he asked.

Megan shrugged. "I'm adapting. I have to," she said.

Humphrey nodded. "You seem to get on with her though. Considering she's the reason for the partial blindness," Humphrey said.

Megan pursed her lips. "When you're the only two girls in your friendship group at school you have to get on," Megan explained. "Mind you she's off to Oxford University next year so I won't have to see her much anymore. But she's Alex's girlfriend. I can't just ignore her," Megan explained.

"I can't help feeling partially responsible for it," Humphrey said.

"You weren't to know she would do it," Megan said. "I loved our trip to Brazil until it happened. Being here with you reminds me, reminds all of us, how much we've missed you since you came out here. I'm sorry. About what happened with Auntie Sally," Megan added.

Humphrey didn't reply, he was thinking back to the trip to Brazil and Megan's accident.

**_Humphrey's watch glowed 06:05 in the darkness of his tent. He heard footsteps outside. "Meg wait up. I don't want to go to the toilet alone," Alice hissed. There was the sound of someone running quietly. Humphrey got out of his tent._**

**_"I suggest being a bit quieter girls. Otherwise you'll wake up the rest. Have you brought your torches?" Humphrey said. Megan waved hers at him and pressed the button. Nothing happened. She tried again._**

**_"Damn my batteries must have died," Megan said. Humphrey sighed. _**

**_"Right well, I need to go as well and I have a working torch so let me lead the way. Megan do you want to go at the back?" he asked. Megan nodded and Alice got in the middle as they picked their way through the bushes. Humphrey grabbed the corner of a spiky bush and pushed it out the way, making sure Alice grabbed it. "Don't let go until Megan has it. If the branch springs back, the spikes will be release," Humphrey said before taking a few more steps forward._**

**_There was a sudden scream. "Megan!" Alice shouted. "I thought you had it," Alice said._**

**_"You liar. I'm nowhere near the branch to have grabbed it," Megan shouted before screaming in pain. Humphrey ran back to the girls and found Megan covered in the spikes from the branch. She was shaking her hands and shifting her weight in pain._**

**_"Alice I told you to hold it," Humphrey said as he ducked under the branch and towards Megan. He carefully led her back to camp. By this time the camp were all awake._**

**_"What's happened Humphrey?" Sally asked. _**

**_"It's Megan, she's been spiked, a lot," Humphrey said. The medic that was with them took her to his tent and began to remove the spikes. While she was being tended to there was a lot of shouting going on between Alice and Alex, and Megan's parents. _**

**_"How could you let this happen Humphrey?" his brother asked him._**

**_"I didn't mean it to happen. Alice let the branch go," Humphrey added. Everyone turned to look at Alice who had now gone silent._**

**_The medic came out the tent. "I 'ave to get 'er to 'ospital. She has spines in 'er eye. She could be blinded," he explaining in punctuated English. There was a gasp and everyone glared at Alice._**

"Uncle H. Uncle. Humphrey?" Megan asked.

"Yes sorry," he said, the meaning running deeper than she knew. "It's a shame about Sally but I'm happy here. And the females are very friendly here so I'm not lonely," he said.

"I'm glad," Megan said. There was a ringing noise from the kitchen. "That's dinner. Go sit at the table. The others will bring it out," Megan said standing up and heading back into the kitchen. "Alex, go wake Alice up. Theo, lay the table, and Felix you can help me dish up and take the plates out," Megan said. The boys all groaned but got up to do their job. Theo laid the table and sat with Humphrey. Felix headed into the kitchen with Megan. Then there was a shout.

"Guys! Alice is dead," Alex shouted.

**A/N: Oh dear. Someone has died right under DI Goodman's nose. Not a great end to his day. Indie:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three**

Humphrey stood in the bedroom with Florence, Fidel and Dwayne. The camera flashed again. "Well I think we can successfully determine the cause of death," Humphrey said pointing at the meat knife sticking out of her chest.

Florence rolled her eyes. "Yes Sir, it would also appear she was sleeping at the time she was stabbed. See the way she's curled up around the knife indicates whoever stabbed her did so in this position. Can you see the angle the knife is? It would be difficult to stab directly straight if she was curled up and as expected the knife wound is at an angle."

"Excellent work Florence. Ok Dwayne I want you to bag everything in this room including the suitcase, take it all down to the station and we'll sort through it there. Fidel, I want you to send her sleeping pills, the water and the knife off to the lab in Guadeloupe. Get forensics on it. Florence, you and I shall go question my nieces and nephews," Humphrey stated.

"urm Sir. I'm afraid we can't let you do that," Florence said.

Humphrey froze in his tracks. "Why not Florence?"

Florence glanced at Fidel who raised an eyebrow. "urm well sir, there's a conflict of interest. Firstly they are you're family so personal judgment may play a part in your ability to determine who did it. And secondly… you're a suspect," Florence rushed before stepping out the room and down the corridor.

"I'm a what?" Humphrey asked following her down the corridor. "How can you think that?"

"It's a precaution sir. One we have proved you couldn't have done it you won't be a suspect but at the moment we need to gather the facts," Florence said. She reached the living room and sat down in one of the spare chairs. Megan was curled up next to Alex with her head resting on his chest. Theo and Felix were sat across on the other sofa.

"Hang on, have you just called Uncle H a suspect?" Theo asked. Florence nodded. "Wicked!" Humphrey sighed and sat down next to Felix.

"I need to ask you all a few questions. Where did you last see Alice all of you?" Florence asked.

"In her bedroom. I went with her to help her with her sleeping tablets," Megan said.

"In the kitchen with Megan," Humphrey added.

"We all saw Megan walk Alice to the bedroom, that would have been the last time any of us saw her before I found her dead," Alex said.

"And you've all been in full view of each other since?" Florence asked.

"Well I was in the kitchen but I could hear the boys in the living room and when I wasn't in the kitchen I was on the veranda with Humphrey," Megan said. "There's CCTV out there apparently, I'm sure one of the boys can get it for you."

Felix nodded and went over to the DVD player and removed a disk. "It will be from when we arrived this morning till now," he said. "As for me I've been sat with the boys in here the whole time."

"On the veranda since Alice went to her room," Humphrey explained.

"In here with the boys," Theo confirmed.

"Same," Alex added.

"And none of you three left the room for any reason?" Florence clarified.

"Well we all did at some point. Alex went to the bathroom twice and into the kitchen to check on Meg. I went to the bathroom too. Theo didn't leave. But when one of us left the other two were always in sight," Felix explained.

"Meg is this true. Did Alex check on you?" Florence asked.

"Yeah, I was just finishing off the washing up when he came in and asked if there was anything he could do," Megan explained.

"Ok, thank you. If you wouldn't mind surrendering your passports just for a day or two and don't make too many plans to leave the island. We might need to question you again," Florence said. She stood up and Humphrey followed.

"I'm sorry about what's happened but it is a murder investigation," he said before leaving with Florence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four**

Back at the station DI Goodman set about putting together an evidence board. He handed his phone to Fidel. "Somewhere I have photos of all my nieces and nephews on there and there's a picture of the body. Print them off for me," he said. "In the meantime," he added drawing six stick figures on the board. "let's establish what we know. The deceased is Alice Waters, an 18 year old student from Kent. Off to Oxford University in September," he said writing down her name, age and Oxford. "The suspects for murder are 18 year old twins Alex and Megan Goodman. Alex is planning on doing biochemistry at uni. Megan is… well I think its marine biology or forensics. Then there is brothers Theo and Felix Hazelhurst, aged 17 and 18 respectively. Theo has one more year of school left, his brother is due to go to Wolverhampton to study Chemistry. Very science oriented group of people. The final suspect is… well… me. Ah thank you Fidel," he said taking the pictures that had been printed off and sticking them above the right names. "A 38 year old Detective Inspector living on Saint Marie who hasn't seen his family for 3 years." He sighed.

"Sir, I think we can rule out you," Florence said. She indicated her screen. "So at 12:23 we hear Alice and Megan go to the bedroom. At 12:26 you appear on the veranda and stand by the edge looking around, gesturing and describing Saint Marie to Megan. At 12:47 Megan appears behind you on the veranda and you stay together until she heads back inside to get lunch ready and seconds later Theo appears with the cutlery and the pair of you help lay the table until at 1:48, Alex shouts and you all rush inside. You're in full view of the camera the whole time and we know Alice was murdered after 12:25 because that is the last time any of you heard her voice. You couldn't have murdered her in a minute sir."

"So ruling me out, as I suspected we would, we are left with four teenagers who are friends of Alice's," he said crossing through the picture of himself. "So who has motive. Well that's easy enough."

"Megan, Sir," Fidel said pointing at the board. "She was blinded by Alice in a freak accident in Brazil. You said so yourself in the car on the way down."

"Yes but that was nine years ago. I'm not sure Megan would seek revenge that late on. She's too nice. I also don't think she would be able to stomach stabbing her. No Megan is too squeamish for things like that," Humphrey explained.

"But she's blind boss. It's not like she can see the blood is it?" Dwayne stated from his desk. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I'm just saying. She has the best motive."

"Yes you're right. She does. But she also has a pretty good alibi," Humphrey said, "because for 1 hour she was in full view of the camera. And for the other what is it…" he said glancing at the times he'd jotted down, "ah here. The other 21 minutes I could hear her clearly in the kitchen chopping vegetables and I could see her through the window when I turned round. Also the three boys would have seen her pass them to go to Alice's room and they didn't."

"Well then she murdered her when she took her to bed," Dwayne said.

"She can't have because the murder weapon is a meat knife. A meat knife that I'm sure forensics will tell have chicken juice on it. Which I also saw in the kitchen at 12:26 before I headed out onto the veranda. No she can't have done it," Humphrey said. "Which brings us back to motive for the other three."

"Did any of them have any grudges against her? Had she upset any of them? How did they all seem around her?" Florence asked.

Humphrey looked up from the board and thought for a moment. "Well you know they looked sort of normal with each other. How they always had. Now possible motives anyone?"

"Could one of them have been angry about Megan's accident? I mean they all seem to love Megan a lot and she seems to mean the world to her. If Alice was the one who hurt her would any of them want to get payback for her?" Fidel asked.

Humphrey wagged his finger. "good point. So we have an injured girl, who would feel the effects most keenly after Megan. Her brother is obviously now a constant by her side especially when she is cooking and things, maybe he feels angry about his lost childhood because he's spent it all helping Megan. Felix and Theo aren't really affected by it but Felix is in the same form as Alice. Spending your whole school life seeing someone who should have been in trouble swanning around can't help. But then all three are with each other all the time so who had the opportunity."

"Well that would be Alex," Florence said. "He was the only one who went near the kitchen while Megan was cooking and he went to the bathroom twice. He could have easily snuck the knife out the kitchen and then taken it to the bathroom and stabbed Alice on his way. And like you said, he has motive. He's been stuck helping his sister because of his girlfriend."

"Right, we need to question him. I'll call him and find out where he is," Humphrey said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Five**

Alex and Megan were sat on the veranda together, heads close whispering when Florence and Humphrey arrived back at the villa. "Hi Alex. Megan," Humphrey said. They looked up and Megan smiled in their general direction.

"Hey. Can we get you anything to eat or drink?" she asked. "Or is this strictly a police work call?"

"Strictly a police call but some lemonade would be lovely Megan," Humphrey said. Megan smiled and rose from her seat. She placed a hand on the table to guide herself to the wall of the villa so she could head inside.

Once out of ear shot, Humphrey and Florence sat down at the table. "How can we help?" Alex asked politely.

"We want to talk to you about your whereabouts during the afternoon, if you don't mind of course?" Florence said.

"Not at all. I want to help Uncle H to find Alice's killer the same as the rest of us," Alex said as Megan appeared at the door with the lemonade.

"Do you want to do this with your sister or…?" Humphrey asked.

"Megan and I talk about everything. We're twins," Alex stated. "Whatever gets discussed here I would share with her anyway," he added. Alex took the jug out of Megan's hands and she found an empty seat and sat down.

"Ok. We need to know you're exact whereabouts from 12:25 and 1:48pm," Florence stated.

Alex took a sip of lemonade and stared at his uncle. "At 12:25 I was in the living room with the boys. I went into the kitchen about 12:35ish to see if Megan was alright and needed any help. She asked me to wash up the meat knife and put it on the side of the counter for her, which I did. I left about 12:37ish and went to the bathroom. I returned to the boys at 12:41. It said so on the bottom of the screen of the programme we were watching. I then went to the toilet again at about 1:15ish and was back in the living room by 1:20. I then stayed there until I went to get Alice at 1:48pm."

Megan frowned. "Are you suggesting that Alex murdered her?" Megan asked.

"Meg, leave it," Alex warned. "Its their job they have to check everything. I had the opportunity they have to check it," Alex said. "I never went into Alice's room before I found her dead. I swear," he said.

Florence inclined her head. "Did you ever feel put out by Alice? For what she'd done to your sister or had she been hiding something from you?" Florence enquired.

Alex took a deep breath. "We broke up soon after the incident in Brazil. I was furious she could hurt my sister like that. But we reconciled about a year later. If my sister doesn't hold a grudge why should I?"

Humphrey looked at Megan. "Megan? Do you have any issues with Alice?" he asked.

"I punched her in school when we got back after Brazil but that was 10 years ago. I'm over it. In fact she's done me a favour. My other senses have heightened," Megan explained shrugging.

"Thank you. We might be back," Florence said as he phone began to ring. She looked at the caller. "Fidel?" she asked. There was a pause. "Ok, we are on our way," she hung up. She turned to look at Humphrey. "We need to see the forensics apparently."

They both stood. "See you later. If you come along to Catherine's tonight we can catch up properly," Humphrey said. They let themselves out the villa, not seeing the two brothers as they left. "So what's happened that's so urgent?" Humphrey asked.

"There have been some strange things appear on the forensics report and post-mortem," Florence explained. "And by strange I mean strange," she said getting in the jeep and driving towards the station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Six**

Humphrey stood in the station staring at the results of the post-mortem. "But this makes no sense," Humphrey said waving it around. "The knife is what killed her," Humphrey stated.

"Yes Sir, but even with the knife being the murder weapon she would have died without it," Fidel explained. "Look sir," he said taking it out of his hands. "In her bloodstream they found high levels of the sleeping pill, in fact 50% more than the recommended amount. It would be enough to kill her. But they also found traces of the poison formaldehyde. Enough formaldehyde to kill."

"But if she was going to die why would anyone stab her," Humphrey asked.

"Maybe they didn't know about the poison or the tablets," Florence suggested.

"Did forensics say where they found the poison?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes Sir," Dwayne piped up. "In her water bottle," he added. "So it might not have been Alice as the intended victim of the formaldehyde," Dwayne added.

"But the evidence suggests otherwise," Humphrey stated. "What is the chances of three murders happening to one person?" Humphrey asked. "Very slim. Which means Alice has definitely done something to someone to have her killed."

"But as you say it's a very slim chance. What if the formaldehyde was for someone else and Alice just took the wrong bottle?" Dwayne asked.

"But then what's the chances of two murders happening in one group of friends most of whom are family?" Humphrey asked. "No. There's something we are missing." He stared at the board for a while. "Fidel, did you look up the number plate of the car that ran Alice down earlier?" Humphrey asked suddenly, surprising everyone.

"Urm… yes sir. It was reported stolen by a Ms Healey," Fidel said looking it up on his computer. "Do you want me to head over there?" Fidel asked.

"Yes and then see if you can find it anywhere," Humphrey added. Fidel nodded and got out of his chair and left the office.

"Sir how is that important?" Florence asked.

"Alice was run over earlier today. 4 attempts on her life and 4 suspects. Are they all in on it together, are they all individually trying to kill her or is our killer just really bad at his job?" Humphrey asked. "Think about it Florence. If the car was supposed to run her over and kill her, they would all be innocent. But it failed so is whoever wanted to kill Alice getting desperate and has tried several other options. Or is it just one more coincidence that she got run over."

"But if it was a coincidence why was the car stolen?" Florence asked.

"Exactly. If you stole a car to keep you would be careful about driving in front of the police station and you'd be careful you didn't run anyone over. They weren't being careful," Humphrey said. "We need to go talk to them all," Humphrey summed up.

An hour later Florence and Humphrey were sat in the living room facing the teens. "We've had some interesting developments." Humphrey stated. "But before we get onto those, did any of you recognise the car that ran over Alice?"

Megan and Theo both shook their heads. "We passed it on the way down into Honore," Felix said suddenly. "Remember I pointed out that it was just sat on the road, not moving. Once we went past it began driving towards Honore as well," he added. Alex nodded.

"I remember," he said.

"I remember you saying it but obviously not the car itself," Megan added.

"Ok that's helpful. But you hadn't seen it before then?" Humphrey asked. All four shook their heads. "Did any of you see the driver?"

"Well obviously not," Megan said sarcastically.

"Tall, dark haired, quite muscly," Theo said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What you lot were all concerned with Alice so I tried to remember as much information about the hit and run as possible. Anyway why all these questions, you don't think they are related do you?"

Florence sighed. "Actually we think they might be. On the basis that when Alice was stabbed she was already dying," Florence explained. Everyone frowned.

"Yes you see, in Alice's blood we have found huge quantities of formaldehyde, which is made from…"

"Wood alcohol," Felix interrupted.

"Right yes. There was enough in her blood stream to kill her. Slowly and painfully but kill her all the less. We also found 50% more than expected of sleeping pills in her blood. Again this extra 50% was enough to put her into a coma from which she would never return," Humphrey explained. He took a sigh. "Which is why Megan Lauren Goodman I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Alice Elizabeth Waters. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be given as evidence should you later rely on it in court. Florence."

Megan choked back a sob and stood up holding her hands out in front of her. She let Florence place the handcuffs and escort her outside. The boys watched in horror. "Humphrey you don't believe it was Megan do you?" Theo asked.

"No one else had access to Alice's medication," Humphrey said. He left the boys staring at the door as it closed.

"Oh and we might be back again," he added opening the door and shouting it at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven**

Back down the police station and Megan was handing in her valuables to Fidel at the sign in desk. "So that is one mobile phone, one necklace, a watch and a torch," Fidel said double checking it with her. Megan nodded. "Alright, I'll take you through to the cells for now while the Inspector makes a decision over what to do," he added. Megan nodded again and let Fidel lead her to the cells. He helped her find the bed to sit on before leaving and locking the door behind her. He went back into the office. "That's Megan sorted sir. Also while I was out the car was returned to its rightful owner by the time I got there to ask them about it. The owner said she didn't see it being returned but was grateful."

"Excellent work Fidel," Humphrey said looking at the evidence board.

"Is it really her?" Fidel asked.

"Looks like it. All the statements including my own have Megan going with Alice to the bedroom to help with her sleeping pills. Every single statement. Which explains the motive, she did want revenge on Alice and so gave he a lethal overdose, although it still doesn't explain the formaldehyde or the knife. Also every statement says that Megan asked Alice if there was only two tablets in her hand and Alice confirmed there was. Which doesn't make sense. We're going to have to question her," Humphrey said sighing. He got off his desk which he was leaning on and went into the cells returning a moment later with Megan. He led her to the seat opposite his desk and made her sit on it. He and Florence then sat in the seats the other side of the desk.

"What happened Megan? Did it all get to much for you? Did you want revenge? What made you do it?" Humphrey asked.

"I didn't want to. I didn't want to play a part in her death but if I hadn't she would have killed herself anyway," Megan explained. "Four months ago Alice was diagnosed with terminal leukaemia. She refused to have any sort of treatment for it as she didn't want the boys to know. She confided in me that she wanted to die. She'd rather be run over than tell the boys and make them upset. So she wanted to take her own life." Megan took a deep breath. "I persuaded her not to. That it would hurt us all worse if she killed herself. But then she started babbling on about euthanasia. I told her I wouldn't do it. It's why I make sure the number of tablets I give her are the right amount by asking her. I thought she'd gotten over her desire to die. I didn't realise I'd given her too many. I swear it. I'm sorry. She has really strong prescription sleeping tablets to ease her pain, she knows not to take more than 2 as she's been warned it would kill. And now it has," Megan said her voice choking up. She started crying silently.

"Why did you stab her then?" Humphrey asked.

Megan shook her head. "I didn't. I promise. I was with you the whole time or in the kitchen," she said. "Honestly. I couldn't kill her. Not knowing she was already dying and hadn't said goodbye to the boys."

Humphrey sighed and indicated to Dwayne to take Megan back to the cells.

"Do you believe her sir?" Florence asked.

Humphrey nodded. "I do. Megan is the most honest person I know," he said. "Which means someone else killed her," he said. "Fidel I want to see you to look through the report and see if any finger prints were left on the knife or water or the tablets other than Megan's. Meanwhile we need to get a warrant to search the villa." He said grabbing his jacket and leading the way out of the station and towards the jeep.

"Sir?" Florence asked.

"Formaldehyde. It's not something you can sell here. It must be brewed and stored correctly. If it is in the water there might be more at the house or at least how they brewed it and I think I know who brewed it." Humphrey explained.

"Who?" Florence asked.

"The only one with a chemistry A-level – Felix," stated before getting into the jeep and allowing Florence to drive to the commissioners to get a warrant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eight**

Humphrey knocked on the door. "Too many trips up here in one day. After this we will call it a day. Meg can stay in the cells overnight, give her an opportunity to think and maybe make her decide to tell us anything else she knows," Humphrey said as they waited.

"What now? Can't you just leave us in peace?" Alex asked angrily as he opened the door. Humphrey and Florence walked past ignoring the teen. "You arrested your niece. You need a warrant to search us," Alex shouted after them. Florence placed the warrant on the table. "Oh. Help yourself then," he said before wandering out to the balcony.

Humphrey was pulling on gloves as they walked down the corridor towards the bedrooms. "Florence you take that one, I'll take one of those two," he said indicating the rooms a bit further down. Florence nodded. Humphrey opened the bedroom door and found Theo laying on his bed with his headphones in and his laptop up. "Theo. I'm sorry but I need to take your laptop," Humphrey said picking the laptop up off the bed.

"Hey," Theo said. "Why are you taking that?" He asked.

"Is this the only laptop you lot brought with you?" Humphrey asked. Theo nodded. "We need to check it for something. Sorry Theo," he said before bagging it up and then scouting the floor and under the bed.

"What are you looking for?" Theo asked.

"A chemistry set," Humphrey said vaguely.

"Wrong brother then, you want Felix's room," Theo offered sighing. Humphrey looked up.

"Wait he actually brought his chemistry set?" he asked. Theo nodded and there was a knock at the door. Humphrey and Theo both turned to look at the door. Florence was stood in the doorway holding a catalyst and a couple of test tubes and a distillation chamber. "is it?" he asked.

"Certainly smells like it," Florence said. "However it was in Megan's room," she said. Humphrey scowled. "I'll go check Felix's room next if you want to get the water out the kitchen and check to see if there is any wood alcohol in there." Humphrey nodded.

"Check Alex's as well. He seemed a bit short tempered earlier. Check to see if he's hiding anything," Humphrey asked. Humphrey turned to Theo. "Thanks for lending me your laptop," he said smiling before standing up and heading out the door. "See you later at Catherine's?" Theo shrugged. Humphrey left the room and went into the kitchen where there was a pack of 12 water bottles, he packaged them up and took the two that were in the fridge out. He also opened up the cupboards and grinned when he found what he was looking for, before packing it up as well. He headed into the living room to wait for Florence who soon arrived looking very smug. "Thanks boys. See you later."

They left the villa. "Did you find it?" Humphrey asked.

Florence nodded. "One labcoat, one rag used for cleaning and some rubber gloves, most likely covered in formaldehyde or wood alcohol. Did you get the rest?"

Humphrey nodded. "Wood alcohol and the water. Let's get it all to the lab and call it a day," Humphrey said as Florence put the jeep into drive.

"Who's staying at the station tonight to keep an eye on Megan?" she asked.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there," he said.

Humphrey stood in front of the team as they prepared the items for sending off to Guadeloupe. "By the way sir I've called Juliet and explained that we have Megan in custody and told her I won't be home tonight," Fidel said as they put the last thing in the pack to go off.

"Fidel you didn't have to do that. I would have sat with her," Humphrey said.

"Sir she's your niece. Florence mentioned it earlier. There's a conflict of interest. If she escaped with you duty you could be accused of letting it happen. Anyway it gives me an opportunity to trawl through Theo's internet history and get some prints off the laptop. Oh and I've made the decision to get their mobile logs. If you think the car incident is related then someone has been in contact with a local," Fidel explained. Humphrey smiled sadly.

"Hopefully if this all comes back as Felix it will be his mobile logs that come up, otherwise this really is a mess. Thank you," he said. He looked around the office. "Well, we will see you in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

**Nine**

Humphrey walked into the station to find Fidel snoozing in his chair. "Morning Fidel. Unearth anything last night?" he asked as he went to pour some coffee and handed it to Fidel.

Fidel blinked. "urm yes sir. Actually I did. Well Theo's internet history has been cleared but I used a few tricks and managed to get it back up and as suspected the formula for changing wood alcohol into formaldehyde came up as a web search. Also Felix and Theo's fingerprints are the only ones on the laptop. As for the evidence, the report has only just come through and I haven't had time to check it yet but once I have I will let you know," Fidel said before taking a sip of coffee.

"So it is beginning to look as bit like Felix could be our culprit. Phone logs?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yeah, they came through and as suspected, one person had been calling a local resident. I phoned the number and it went through the crafty Nick. The one person known to cause accidents to let insurance companies pay out," Fidel said.

"But would he kill?" Humphrey asked. "Ok, I'll get Dwayne down there once he gets in to talk to him. I'm guessing it was Felix's phone that called though?" Humphrey said.

Fidel shook his head. "Nope. Theo's but remember they are brothers. It might not have been him that called. Felix could have used his phone to put us off the scent. But Theo is the one who gave us a description of the vehicle and the person who ran Alice over," Fidel explained.

"Right well, once Dwayne has spoken to Nick hopefully it will enlighten us a bit more as to which it is. Well done. Do you want to go home and get some sleep?" Humphrey asked.

"No thanks sir. I'll start on the forensic report," he said. Humphrey frowned.

"Ok. Any issues with Meg?" Humphrey asked. Fidel shook his head.

"Good as gold that one," he said. Humphrey smiled and headed into the back.

"Morning Megan," he said unlocking the door and handing her a slice of toast and a glass of water. "I am sorry to keep you here."

Megan shrugged. "Times ticking out though before you have to release me. 24 hours unless you want to convict me. See I pay attention to you when you're at work. How's it going?"

"I can't answer that Meg. You know that. Anything else you want to say on record?" Humphrey asked. Meg shook her head. "Alright. We'll get you released on bail as soon as we can." He closed the cell and headed back to the office where Dwayne and Florence had finally turned up. "Excellent. Dwayne can you pop down to see crafty Nick. Ask which brother he had a call from, how much they offered him and if he would kill for it?" Humphrey said.

Dwayne looked confused. "Theo's mobile. It called Nick three times over two weeks." Fidel explained. Dwayne nodded, grabbed his hat and left the office.

Florence smiled sadly. "Did any of them turn up last night?" Florence asked.

Humphrey nodded. "Alex and Theo. Theo just wanted to spend some time out the house where his friend and cousin had been murdered and arrested. Alex to threaten that if I came near them again, he would sue. I think he's got something to hide. Either that or he believes it Megan and is just protecting the other two."

"Sir," Fidel said suddenly. Florence and Humphrey both turned around to face him. "We've got a few partial matches and all of them are to Felix, except the wood alcohol which is Megan and Felix. The lab coat and rubber gloves both contain traces of the alcohol, gloves and cloth contain traces of formaldehyde. The water is all clean though which suggests Alice was the intended victim as its only her water that was contaminated."

"Indeed. Well I suppose we best go pick up our chemist and bring him to the station for a chat. Fidel ask Megan why her fingerprints are on the alcohol," Humphrey said. He turned to Florence. "let's go." They hurried out the station and drove up the hill to the villa.

"Felix we know you are in there. Let us in," Humphrey shouted through the door. Felix answered the door. "Care to come to the station with us and answer a few questions?"

"Not really," Felix said.

"We can make this official and arrest you or you can come of your own free will," Florence explained.

"Fine," he said closing the door and getting into the jeep with them. The drive was a silent one and everyone was relieved to get out at the station. Felix sat in the offered chair.

"Formaldehyde. Is formed from wood alcohol. It is covered in a-level chemistry. We seized Theo's laptop and found that the process of creating it on his internet history. But Theo doesn't do chemistry so why he would be interested in it is a mystery. Until you realise, both of your fingerprints are on the laptop. Did you distil formaldehyde?" Humphrey asked.

"No comment," Felix said sullenly.

"Ok, did you poison Alice's water?" Humphrey asked. There was no answer. "Ok. Easier question. Who brought the water for the villa?"

"Me," Felix said.

"Ok. Who put one in each person's rucksack the morning of Alice's murder?" Humphrey asked. No answer. "Fine. Felix Luke Hazelhurst I'm arresting you on suspicion of poisoning Alice Elizabeth Waters. You do not need to say anything but anything you do say may be given as evidence should your require in court," Humphrey said. Felix glared but stood up as Fidel instructed. "you should know, she was dying anyway. Terminal leukaemia. Ask Megan. You'll be joining her in the cell next door." Humphrey said. He let Felix be led away.

Dwayne came through the door. "It was Theo. Nick said it was Theo. I showed him an image of the boys and he said that Theo saw him last night to pay him part of the money. He recognised him and not Felix. He was offered 800 to kill her. And he would have done it too."

"Wait so Theo organised the hit and run?" Florence asked.

"Yes but it wasn't supposed to be a hit and run. It was supposed to be a murder made to look like an accident. But that's not all chief. Alex was in town so I followed him for a bit. He was trying to sell a meat knife to the stall holders down there," Dwayne explained.

"A meat knife. Like the one that killed Alice. Like the one with his fingerprints on from washing up and…" Humphrey spun round to face the board and started mumbling to himself. He turned back and grinned.

"You've got it right?" Dwayne asked.

"Yep. Dwayne, go pick up the knife he sold," Humphrey said, "and meet us all at the villa. Fidel go get the cousins," he added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ten**

Humphrey stood in front of the TV. Megan was sat in the armchair away from her family, hating the looks on their faces. Felix was sat comfortable on the sofa next to Theo and Alex. "Thank you all for coming," he said.

"Didn't really have much choice," Felix said grumpily. "you shoved me and Megan in the jeep. And these guys live here at the moment."

"Thank you Felix. Anyway I'm here to tell you who murdered Alice," he explained.

"Well it was Meg. Fatal dose of tablets and then tried to cover it up," Alex said without even blinking.

"Thanks for the support. You're supposed to be my brother," Megan said angrily.

"And that is the motive," Humphrey said. "Family relationships. We all assumed that it was whoever had stabbed her that killed her. Well that is the case but there were exceptions to her death. First off she was almost killed by a car, there was a large quantity of sleeping pills in her blood stream and there was even formaldehyde. Also we later learned she was suffering from terminal leukaemia and was going to die anyway. So why kill her?" Humphrey asked. "I can see from your shocked faces none of you knew that piece of information except the person who told us the information in the first place. Megan. So with a rock solid alibi of being in front of a police officer at all times, Megan is now cleared of Alice's death because why would she kill someone who's already dying. She wouldn't. In fact she even encouraged Alice to not commit suicide and refused to take part in euthanasia. So yes, although Megan gave Alice the wrong amount of the sleeping pills it's not officially her fault. She asked Alice if it was the right number, not being able to see them herself. Alice lied to her and led to her giving an overdose which would have killed had someone else not got there first. Megan, you will still have to stand up in court."

Humphrey took a breath while everyone processed this information. "So one down, three to go. Felix is the resident chemist. He knows how to make formaldehyde and after a search of your villa all the stuff required to make it, including wood alcohol, were found and all of it has Felix's finger prints on. Except the wood alcohol which also has Megan's because she uses it to cook and create a nutty taste. The formaldehyde was also found in a bottle of water with Felix and Alice's fingerprints on it. And after a quick question to Theo upon our arrival, we now know it was Felix who put the water in everyone's bag this morning which suggests he knew exactly who his target was. But why would Felix poison Alice to kill her? Good question and we will come back to it."

"Thirdly, we checked your mobile logs and found a suspicious number on Theo's phone. You called a local and paid them a handsome sum to steal a car and run over Alice, making you all seem like innocent bystanders. We have eyewitnesses. And finally, Alex, you stabbed Alice. You took the kitchen knife when washing up and took it to your room. When you went to the bathroom the second time you went to your room and took a meat knife brought here especially for the job, went into Alice's room and stabbed her, making sure to leave no trace of your fingerprints. You then went into town and sold the other knife at the black market." Humphrey said holding up a knife. "I bet if we get this tested we'll find your DNA, and Megan's. You wanted to make it seem as if Megan had done it by stealing the knife she used in the kitchen. And the reason you all have such strong alibi's… you're all in it together with the exception of Megan. And you killed her because for the past years you have all been forced to look after Megan who can't do things by herself and you are treated second rate by the family because Megan is a priority, hence why you were all happy for her to take the rap."

Humphrey stared at them all. "I'm disappointed in you all. Theo James Hazelhurst I am arresting you for the attempted murder of Alice Elizabeth Winters, Felix Luke Hazelhurst I am arresting you for possession of formaldehyde and the attempted poisoning of Alice Elizabeth Winters, Alexander Michael Goodman I am arresting you for the murder of Alice Elizabeth Winters, Megan Lauren Goodman I am arresting you for the assisted suicide of Alice Elizabeth Winters through euthanasia," he stated. "Although I'm not actually sure if that's illegal in the Caribbean but it is in the UK."

The four family members were all escorted out the villa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

Megan stood in the police station of Honore waiting for her uncle to return from a routine pick up to take her to the airport. It was the end of her holiday and she was returning alone. Up in court her brother had been found guilty of Alice's murder while Theo had been found guilty of soliciting a murder and thus was sentenced with attempted murder. Likewise Felix was also charged with attempted murder for creating and using formaldehyde. Megan on the other hand been found not guilty for even assisting with a suicide. Due to her blindness the judge had ruled that Megan had taken the necessary precautions by asking Alice how many pills she had and could not be blamed for her taken more than the recommended amount.

Megan was relieved in some respects but upset in others. Her family was all in prison for life. She wouldn't get to see them again… unless…

"Uncle H. Finally," Megan said as they walked in.

"I am sorry Megan," Humphrey said. "Anyway what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I never told you what uni I got into. And I want to. You see I got offered a place at the Saint Marie university to study forensic and marine biology. Here. On Saint Marie. On one condition," Megan explained. "that I undergo an eye operation and have full vision in at least one eye by September," Megan added.

"Wait, so you're staying?" Humphrey asked.

"Not really. I've got to go home for the op. But if it all goes well, I'll be back for term. Do you reckon I could stay with you?" Megan asked.

Humphrey stared at his niece for a while. "Of course. I'd love the company. Let's hope it all goes well and you'll be able to see again. I won't have to describe the beauty again," he joked. Megan chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you to the airport. Or you're mum will kill me for not sending back one of her kids." Megan laughed again.

"You'll visit them, won't you? While I'm not here. I'll do it when I get back but…" she trailed off. Humphrey nodded.

"They're my family too," Humphrey said. "I will always visit them." Megan smiled and got into the jeep so they could head to the airport.


End file.
